The Outbreak: Group 1935 Story Page
Storyline WIP: TR Virus- '''The TR Virus was created as an accident, but later weaponized under Group 1935 under lead scientist Dr. Albert Alexander. The virus is a "fluid" contact disease, only being able to infect if the host is exposed to the virus threw his/her fluids. Once infected, the host's body will begin to shutdown in a fever then eventually pass away. After that, the body will go into a process of "rebooting" and regain its functions...but with a price. They host brain's will be connected to Dr. Albert's, therefore giving him control of the resurrected corpse. '''The Beginning- '''A normal day in Station Square, Mobius. The city flourishes with life as many of its inhabitants go about their day. As usual, the near by radio stations play their normal music and talk shows..until a strange small transmission came threw: "....Your people are mine...your lives are mine...your body is mine....your world is mine..". No one knew who to react thinking it was some practicle joke. As they day went by, one Mobian collapses on the road without warning.....the infection...has began.. NPC Character's Information: '''Infected NPC (Evil, Easy)- The main enemy in the series, these characters are mostly the newer infected. After 48 hours, the TR Virus begins shutting down the host vital organs eventually killing him/her. Then a special strain of the virus reprograms the corpse with connections to Dr. Albert Alexander forcing the infected to fall under his command. Decayed Infected NPC (Evil, Normal)- Quiet stronger than the infected, this NPC has been controlled a bit longer...but decayed in the process. Its speed isn't normal for living creatures and can be hard at times when stand directly in front of it. Due to the decayed thought, this opponent is much easier to kill. Strangler NPC (Evil, Hard)- The Strangler is a experiment gone wrong. During the TR Virus trials, Dr. Albert injected the virus into monkey like creatures....but something with the strains messed up. The monkeys mutated within 24 hours into devilish creatures that would jump onto a living being and strangle them until /him/her can't breath anymore. These creatures are very hard to kill and takes a team effort to annihilate them. Silent NPC (Evil, Normal)- The silent was never a living creature. After first attempts of setting off the TR Virus with "EMP" charges, the virus somehow mutated with the properties of the EMP blast causing a creation of a new creature. Though this NPC is very moderate to kill, the only way to detect it is trapping it in a electrical field or a source of an eletrical output. Subject 109 (Evil, Extremely Hard)- The backbone of Group 1935, Subject 109 was Dr. Alberts 109th test subject involving with the TR Virus. He was a healthy Eagle who was the assistant of Dr. Alberts, but was tricked into being a test subject. The TR Virus acted different though...it caused a increased rate of his strength and speed. Now he serves Dr. Albert as a controlled slave traveling dimension to dimension, killing anyone who ever goes in his way. Dr. Albert Alexander (Evil, Boss)- Faced at the ending of the series, Dr. Albert is the lead scientist of Group 1935 and the sole creator of the TR Virus that cause havoke threw many universes. Can you defeat him? Shop Keeper NPC (Neutral)- Sells and trade items character's find during the whole rp series. Group 1935 Resistance Group (Good)- After Dr. Albert's betrayal, many of the Group's secruity force we're scattered threw out the dimensions trying to save as many lives as they can. If found in the Rp, these forces will either need assisstances in fighting the infected. G.U.N Resistance Group (Good)- Only found on Mobius, after the dimension begins to fall apart, G.U.N Officials took charge of the surviving civilians of Mobius. But, only small pockects of armed G.U.N groups are currently active. Will you choose to help the MobianRace survive? Items Players Found: N/A Atm Dimensions: Mobius- '''(also known as '''Mobius Prime, due to its place in the multiverse) was actually a future version of Earth, and according to this universe's timeline, Earth's year would be approximately 14,017 CE, with Mobius' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but its was likely calculated using what the Echidna Tomes call the Days of Fury. Mobius has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Robotnik Wars, and a failed attack by the Xorda. Much of it was also under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remained free from its tyranny. 'Group 1935 Home world-' Last dimension Category:Roleplays